The present invention is directed to a device or apparatus for further processing a product with a rope-like or strand-like element containing at least one light waveguide loosely received in a sheath of material which is applied by an extruder and the device includes two tempering chambers for treating the product, particularly the sheath after the product leaves the last extruder.
German OS No. 32 39 024 discloses a device for treating a product with a stranded member containing at least one light waveguide loosely received in an outer sheath. As disclosed, a first tempering chamber or basin is arranged to act on the sheath material as it leaves the extruder and travels in a straight line. Arranged at the output of the first chamber or basin is a beaded or belted haul-off and then a second tempering chamber in which the product is freely suspended in vertical loops and conducted over at least one running roller before being removed and subsequently wound on a drum or coiled on a rotating plate.
After introduction of the light waveguide into a hoseshaped outside sheath which is accomplished by extruding the sheath around the waveguide, care must be taken that the light waveguide has a defined length allocation which is usually a defined excess length in the ultimate condition with respect to the outside sheath. It must thereby be taken into consideration that certain longitudinal tensile stresses must usually be exerted on the light waveguide proceeding from the intake, for example, the fiber haul-offs, in order to produce a quiet running of the fiber and a defined seating in the curves. This is also true when a straight, elongated course such as, for example, when passing through a cooling basin, is provided within the production line or when the enveloped rope-like product proceeds freely suspended because the length allocation can be achieved at some arbitrary point in time only by means of an adequate retaining force which effects the seating and/or lie.